


Enigma of the Headband

by EthereallyYours



Category: Medieval Cop (Video Game)
Genre: And also an enigma, Dimensional Debate (mentioned), Dregg is weird, Gen, Spoilers, Tira remembers things, some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthereallyYours/pseuds/EthereallyYours
Summary: Post Medieval Chronicles 9 Part 2. After gaining access to JusticeHeart's memories, Tira begins to reflect on Dregg and how much she knows about him. SPOILER WARNING FOR MEDIEVAL CHRONICLES 9, AS WELL AS SOME OTHER TIDBITS!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Enigma of the Headband

Tira had known Dregg for a long time. They were childhood friends, after all.

Even as a child, he was perpetually grumpy, always frowning, and she could barely remember a time when Dregg wasn't wearing his trademark headband. She couldn't really place what, or even why, but it seemed like something changed after he got it. Like he was just ever so slightly more somber.

The case of Benjamin's death was finally over now as well. But her memories of that strange alternate self that emerged after she put on Dregg's headband began to resurface.

And now, she's learning that Dregg is far more mysterious than she had ever imagined.

Before her other self – JusticeHeart – took over control of the body, she remembered Dregg's panic at her wearing the headband, and how he said it wasn't “of this world”.

Usually, she'd call Dregg crazy or make a snide remark about him drinking too much or him having “finally lost it”, but considering everything that had just happened, she couldn't help but believe him.

It looked like just as JusticeHeart could look into her memories, she was gaining the ability to look into her's as well. She now remembered what happened after she had been possessed.

It was the first time she's seen Dregg use his Dimensional Debate technique...Ragna Rock. Of course, she was in the same class as him when they were learning it at the academy, but he was the only one who passed (with flying colors, too). It wasn't like she didn't know he possessed that ability, but it's one thing to know something and then to actually witness it. 

He had also lied about the two of them getting knocked out over that rock. But why? And why in the name of Griva was Dregg so calm and nonchalant about the appearance of an angel? And how did he know what the angel was afraid of? Who she was grieving?

Who was Arc? And how does Dregg know so much about her? Why does Dregg even know about whoever this Arc person is anyway?

This newfound enigma was driving her insane. And now that she thought about it, when he was a little kid, he often seemed to be mumbling or staring at things that weren't there. He stopped doing it so much as he grew older, but every once in a while, she still caught him doing it, even now.

The biggest mystery of all were the medallions on his headband, though. Apparently, only Royals were supposed to possess them, and yet Dregg had two of the medallions since he was a little kid. And Tira somehow doubted Dregg was a secret prince, unless he was the prince of alcoholism and sorrow. The medallions also had the power to kill people. If it weren't for JusticeHeart, she'd say that his were fake copies. He had also been marked for death by one of the medallions, and unlike everyone else (except her, thanks to literal divine intervention, but even then she still fell unconscious), nothing at all happened to Dregg. He didn't die. In fact, he didn't even get a single scratch. 

She truly thought she had Dregg penned down pretty well. Miserable, depressed, an alcoholic, sarcastic, grumpy and, of course, the Post Office's biggest hater.

Now, it feels like there was a whole other layer to him that she never paid attention to.

_Dregg...just what are you hiding?_ Tira couldn't help but ponder.

Would she ever know? She wasn't sure.

Tira would definitely pay more attention to the drunk from now on, though.

_Maybe one day I can find out what you're hiding, Dregg._

_Maybe._


End file.
